This invention relates generally to the use of electronics outdoors and more particularly to a portable housing that permits the use of conventional electronic devices in adverse outdoor conditions.
It is often desirable to use conventional electronic devices outdoors. Outdoor entertainment may include the use of a television on a patio to watch ballgames or special events. A video playback device may be used to, playback DVD""s, VCR tapes and the like. Similarly, a stereo may be used to play music wherein the stereo may include tapes and compact discs.
A problem occurs when the consumer employs such conventional electronic devices in an area that is adverse to the normal operation. The use of a conventional television set, a set designed for indoor use only, in an outdoor setting poses a risk to the consumer. For instance, should a television set be placed near a pool, even an errant splash of water may irreparably damage the delicate electronics. Rain water, high humidity, even a spilled drink may not only ruin the television, it may result in electrocution of those who contact the device. Unfortunately, such situations occur quite frequently as the consuming public becomes more comfortable with electrical items that are xe2x80x9cinsulatedxe2x80x9d or look xe2x80x9cruggedxe2x80x9d enough to work outdoors.
NEMA has set forth standards for electrical items that are used outdoors. Such standards call for splash or even water proof enclosures with special sealing gaskets. However, such specialty enclosures can make the electronic device prohibitively expensive. For instance, a television manufactured for use outdoors may cost ten times the amount of a comparative indoor television. Further, the enclosure may lack the quality found in a mass produced, mass testing electronic device. The instant invention meets or exceeds NEMA 4xc3x97 standards.
Prior art devices are known which house lower cost items for outdoor use such as built-in audio systems used in insulated coolers; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,447,041; 4,817,191; and 5,235,822. However, such audio systems do not provide an interchangablity of components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,328 discloses a housing for electrical components that has a sealable trap door. However, the invention is focused on sealing requirements of the access door and not to the housing unit itself.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is an outdoor electronics housing that accepts conventional indoor devices.
In general the instant invention is a sealed, portable apparatus for housing electronic devices for outdoor use. The apparatus has four sides, a top, and a bottom. The front side has an upper door with an inside shelf for holding a TV or the like display monitor. The door has a transparent viewing screen and optional, removable, and interchangeable cover screens. Such screens are illustrated by, but not limited to tinted screens useful for reducing glare, and may further include optical filtering means effective for enhanced viewing.
The front side also has a lower door with a transparent area and a waterproof speaker on either side of the door. The lower shelf can hold a VCR, stereo, DVD, cable box, satellite TV, etc. The transparent areas allow the viewer to operate the electronic device by remote control.
The doors have internal latches with optional locks and/or hinges and are sealed by using a water and ozone proof seal. Preferably, the water and ozone proof seal is EPDM. However, any other suitable water and ozone proof sealant may be used. Preferably, the apparatus is composed of corrosion and water proof fiberglass such as FRP, however any suitable water and ozone proof material may be used.
The inside of the apparatus has removable, slidable shelves. The shelves can slide partially out of the apparatus to allow the user to easily place a TV, VCR, DVD, Stereo, Video/Audio amplifier, etc. onto the shelf before sliding it back into the apparatus. The apparatus has handles and steerable wheels. The wheels have lockable castors to secure the apparatus for when it is stationary. These features allow inside electronic devices to be easily transported and used outside.
The inside of the apparatus has a cooling means to maintain the internal temperature, for example a cooling fan, air conditioner, or the like. When utilizing a cooling fan, a cooling fin, preferably made of aluminum, is directly above the cooling fan and extends outside the apparatus. The fan draws hot air across the fins and then outside, thus no vent is needed. A thermostat controls the cooling fan. Also, the apparatus has a filter and grill to keep the inside free of dust and lint. Optionally, the inside may have a heater or humidity conditioning device. The preferable internal temperature is about 41 to 104 degrees Fahrenheit. The preferable internal humidity is about 10 to 75 percent.
The inside of the apparatus also has a surge protector and a power strip. The electronic devices may be plugged in to the power strip inside the apparatus. The inside of the apparatus also has at least one spring loaded retractable unit for holding electrical cabling, e.g. electrical wire or the like. The rear side has a rear door for electrical coupling. The electrical cord extends outside by an ozone and water proof seal for example, an O ring, grommet or any other suitable ozone and water proof seal. The apparatus may be run by battery power or by an external electrical source. A ground fault interrupter circuit will normally be included, however, such circuit is not required.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the instant invention to provide a hermetically sealed apparatus for housing indoor electronic devices for outdoor use.
It is a further objective of the instant invention to provide a portable apparatus that is easily movable for housing electronic devices.
It is yet another objective of the instant invention to provide completely automated climate control in a weatherproof apparatus for housing electronic devices.
Other objectives and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.